Led Blackdown
Led Blackdown (ang.: Prowadzący Czarny Świt) - Jest ogierem jednorożcem, Był kiedyś ponyfikacją użytkownika o tej samej nazwie ale przestał nim być z powodu swojego stylu bycia. Powstanie Led był kiedyś ponyfikacją użytkownika Led Blakdown, jednak z powodu iż przestał przypominać swojego autora stał się zwykłym OC. Kiedy autor się zastanawiał nad stworzeniem OC przeanalizował wszystkie swoje prace, na których widniały różne postacie (najczęściej ludzkie). Potem połączył je wszystkie w jedną postać i tak powstał wygląd kucyka. Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia imienia dla ogiera. Autor chciał zespolić ze sobą nazwy kilku zespołów rockowych, ale pomysł poszedł do piachu. W końcu autor wpadł na imię "Prowadzący Czarny Świt", wrzucił to zdanie do tłumacza i tak ogier otrzymał swoje imię - Led Blackdown. Historia: Dzieciństwo : W wyniku nieszczęśliwego zbiegu wydarzeń Blackdown urodził się jako jednorożec, a nie jako pegaz tak jak jego rodzice. Był jedynym jednorożcem w Cloudsdale w związku z czym wyszydzano go i dokuczano mu przez to. Jedynymi osobami z którymi się zadawał były Lightning Angel i jej przyjaciele. Najbardziej jednak ze wszystkich polubił Lightning. Tak bardzo się zaprzyjaźnili, że obiecali sobie wzajemną pomoc "zawsze, wszędzie i o każdej porze". Niestety rodzice Blackdowna dostali awans i zaplanowali przeprowadzkę do Canterlotu. Mały jednorożec nigdy nie mógł się pogodzić z tym że opuści swój dom i straci jedyną przyjaciółkę. Kiedy przyjechali do Canterlotu, Led postanowił już nigdy się do nikogo i niczego nie przywiązywać. Zaczął też obwiniać los za wyrządzone mu zło. Chciał w ten sposób złagodzić ból, który mu od tamtej pory towarzyszył - ból istnienia. Wtedy też otrzymał swój znaczek: Tarczę uskrzydloną w skrzydła nietoperza.thumb|Mała Lightning i Led w Cloudsdale Wiek nastoletni : Kiedy zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców im. Księżniczki Celestii trzymał innych na dystans, by się nie zaprzyjaźniać. Mógł jedynie zawiązywać znajomości i nic więcej. W ten sposób myślał, że uchroni innych przed swoją osobą, bał się że może kogoś zranić lub nastawić przeciwko sobie. Cały czas spędzał na studiowaniu magii jednorożców. Rzadko wychodził ze swojego pokoju. Na mieście bywał jeśli miał jakiś ważny powód. W pewnym momencie magia jednorożców przestawała go fascynować tak jak kiedyś, postanowił sięgnąć po coś z wyższej półki. Pewnej nocy dzięki mocy kamuflującej zakradł się do biblioteki królewskiej i pożyczał stamtąd po jednej książce. W pewnym momencie natrafił na ciekawy rozdział w jednej z ksiąg zatytułowanej "Magia Zaćmienia". Było w nim opisane zaklęcie sprawiające, że można było zobaczyć swoje alter-ego. Led postanowił użyć tego zaklęcia i zobaczyć jak wygląda jego drugie ja. Nie zauważył napisu pod zaklęciem, że należy wykonać je przed lustrem. Kiedy Led użył zaklęcia w całym pokoju zrobiło się niezwykle jasno. Jednorożec stracił przytomność, a kiedy ją odzyskał stał w jakiejś dziwnej pustej przestrzeni gdzie widać było jego i wysokiego czarnego ogiera z powiewającą siwo-szaro-fioletową grzywą i ogonem. Okazało się, że to jest właśnie alter ego Led'a. Nazywał się Dark Stallion Night, ale sam woli określenie Mayhem. Rozpoczęła się długa rozmowa pomiędzy Mayhem'em i Led'em. W końcu czas zaklęcia dobiegł końca, a Led obudził się w swoim pokoju. Kiedy spojrzał jeszcze raz na stronę z zaklęciem zobaczył napis i dopisek czym to grozi jeżeli się nie wykona czynności instrukcji. Napisane było iż grozi to rozdwojeniem jaźni. Od tamtej pory Led musiał kontrolować swoje emocje, bo inaczej przemieniał się w swoje alter-ego: Mayhem'a. Dorosłość : Kiedy zaczął już normalne życie postanowił zostać muzykiem rockowym i założyć zespół. Postanowił z tą sprawą iść do swojego starego znajomego Psycho Siwrll'a, który był świetnym gitarzystą. Kiedy się spotkali Led zaproponował założenie zespołu i stanie się najlepszą rock'ową bandą wszech czasów. Swirll poszedł na to i tak powstał zespół Anxiety (ang.: Lęk). Od tamtego czasu Led szukał Basisty i Perkusisty. Postanowił z tą sprawą pojechać do Ponyville. Kiedy przyjechał do miasteczka bardzo mu się tam spodobało. Po długich przemyśleniach Led i Swirll przeprowadzili się do miasteczka. Kilka dni później ogłosili przesłuchanie. Przyszło wiele klaczy i ogierów. Po całym dniu przesłuchiwania wszystkich kandydatów wybrano dwoje z nich: Sheidę - miejscową Basistkę i Whiplash'a - perkusistę. Po przywitaniu nowych członków zespołu zaplanowano pierwszą próbę za kilka dni. Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów. Lecz kiedy Led szedł właśnie do domu zderzył się z pewną klaczą. Kiedy się przepraszali za to że na siebie wpadli Led zaczął przyglądać się owej klaczy. Okazało się, że to Lightning Angel. Ona też go rozpoznała i rzuciła mu się na szyję. On zmieszany odwzajemnił uścisk, ale zrobił to bez większych emocji (tak jak się nauczył). Całą resztę dnia spędzili razem opowiadając sobie co się działo przez te dziesięć lat odkąd się nie widzieli. Co lubi i Czego nie lubi: Lubi: : Grę na gitarze: grywa na gitarze elektrycznej. Dzięki temu jest gitarzystą rytmicznym i wokalistą w swoim zespole. : Śpiew: Objął w swoim zespole rolę wokalisty i gitarzysty rytmicznego dzięki czemu Anxiety ma oryginalne brzmienie jak na Trash Metalową grupę. : Mrok: nie cierpi kiedy gada się przy nim jak to fajnie jest kiedy świeci słońce. O sto razy bardziej woli kiedy zapada noc albo kiedy jest zaćmienie słońca lub księżyca. Wtedy świat dookoła niego wygląda zupełnie inaczej. : Anarchię: Nie uznaje żadnej władzy. Nikt mu nie rozkazuje i nie będzie rozkazywał. : Swoje alter-ego: Od czasu rozdwojenia jaźni minęło trochę czasu, ale Led lubi gadać z Mayhem'em. Uważa go za jedynego, prawdziwego przyjaciela. : Heavy Metal: Jest fanem ciężkiej muzyki i chciałby tworzyć też coś z tego gatunku. Jego ulubione zespoły metalowe to: Metallica (tylko do czarnego albumu), Vader, Iron Maiden, DragonForce, Blind Guardian, Children of Bodom, Dark Fortress, Dimmu Borgir, Mayhem i Judas Priest. : Ostre potrawy: Uwielbia jak jakieś danie jest ostre. Czasami do smaku dodaje słodko-ostry sos chili. Nie lubi: : Gwiazdek Popu: Nienawidzi popu. W szczególności Sapphire Shores. Chciałby żeby Metal ponownie wrócił na szczyty list przebojów. : Lansu: Jeżeli robione jest coś dla "lansu" Led od razu skreśla taką rzecz lub osobę ze swojej listy polubień. : Pozerów: Nie cierpi pozerów, jeżeli ktoś uważa się za wielkiego, a nim nie jest to niech idzie z tym do diabła. : Kinder-metali: Nie przepada za początkującymi metalowcami. "Nasłuchali się jakiegoś komercyjnego chłamu i myślą że pozjadali wszystkie rozumy". : Rasizmu: Nie cierpi kiedy ktoś komuś wytyka albo jest wyszydzany przez to, że przynależy do innej rasy. Przygoda z Genderswap Pewnego razu kiedy Led eksperymentował z magią przypadkowo przeniósł się do równoległego wymiaru gdzie wszyscy których znał mieli pozmieniane płcie. Przechadzając się po Ponyville, w którym większość mieszkańców była ogierami natknął się na pewną klacz, wyglądającą zupełnie jak on. Klacz była zdziwiona spotkaniem swojego męskiego sobowtóra i przedstawiła się jako Nightfall. Led I Nightfall zaczęli rozmawiać ze sobą. Postanowili resztę dnia spędzić razem opowiadając sobie jakie są różnice między ich światami. Pod koniec dnia Led postanowił wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Pożegnał się z Nightfall i dał jej swoją kostkę od gitary. Powiedział że wróci po nią. Potem użył zaklęcia by wrócić do "normalnej" Equestrii.thumb|Spotkanie Sobowtórów Wcielenia Nightfall: jest żeńską wersją Blackdown'a w równoległym wymiarze. Spotkała się z nim kiedy Led eksperymentował z czarami i przeniósł się do tego wymiaru. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nim i spędzili razem spędzili cały dzień. Pod koniec dnia Led dał jej w prezencie swoją kostkę od gitary i zaręczył, że jeszcze po nią wróci. Potem Led zniknął i wrócił do swojego wymiaru. Mayhem (aka.: Dark Stallion Knight): Jest on alter-ego Led'a. Narodził się kiedy Led użył zaklęcia by mócthumb|Dwie strony Led'a zobaczyć swoje przeciwieństwo. Nie zauważył napisu, że należy to zrobić przed lustrem (dzięki temu istota zostałaby uwięziona w zwierciadle). Niestety Blackdown nie wykonał instrukcji i tym sposobem rozdwoił swą jaźń na dwie części. Od tamtego czasu Led musi kontrolować swoje emocje bo inaczej jednorożec przemienia się w Mayhem'a i traci panowanie nad sobą. Mayhem jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem Led'a, ale nie jest zły. Mayhem jest: wredny, szyderczy, egoistyczny i oschły, ale jest też skłonny do działania w grupie, ułożony, delikatny i bezinteresowny. Stara się być dobry mimo iż wygląda jak postać z horroru. Led uważa go za prawdziwego przyjaciela. Wygląd: : Dzieciństwo: Kiedy był źrebakiem wyglądał normalnie jak każdy kucyk w tym wieku. Jedyną charakterystyczną cecha w jego wyglądzie była rozczochrana, czarno-fioletowa grzywa i ogon oraz czarne "skarpetki" na kopytkach. Najbardziej jednak w oczy rzucał się róg jednorożca. Był bardziej zaostrzony na czubku i był odrobinę dłuższy dzięki czemu przypominał bardziej szpikulec niż róg. : Wiek Nastoletni: Kiedy był nastolatkiem, postanowił zostać metalowcem. Zapuścił włosy i zaczął nosić skórzane opaski i akcesoria. Rozczochraną i poskręcaną grzywę wyprostował i przeczesywał na prawy bok. A ogon wyprostował całkowicie dzięki czemu przypominał ogon Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Chciał też popróbować czegoś egzotycznego (zrobić sobie tatuaż). Zrezygnował z tego bo wiedział, że to trwale oszpeci jego wizerunek. : Dorosłość: Led od czasu skończenia osiemnastki nie zmienił wyglądu. Polubił ten styl i postanowił taki zachować na stałe. : Wygląd ogólny: '''jest normalnego wzrostu ogierem, o białej sierści z czarnymi "skarpetkami" na kopytach. Ma smukłą sylwetkę oraz twarz. Posiada oczy o odcieniu głębokiego fioletu. Grzywa i ogon są koloru czarnego z fioletowymi pasemkami. Na szyi nosi czarny skórzany naszyjnik, a na kopytach skórzane opaski. Na prawym kopycie ma zawieszone dwie fioletowe bransolety. Nosi je bo dostał je kiedyś w prezencie od Lightning Angel i dzięki nim pamięta on o swojej pierwszej przyjaciółce. Nosił też kiedyś na szyi kostkę od gitary ale oddał ją Nightfall zaręczając, że wróci po nią. : '''Kryształowy Wygląd: Pewnego razuwybrał się do kryształowego królestwa na wycieczkę by zobaczyć to niezwykłe miejsce. Kiedy wkroczył już za mury zamku zobaczył odbywający się tam co roku festyn. Kiedy festyn dobiegł końca kryształowe kucyki użyły swojej mocy by zasilić kryształowe serce. Kiedy potężny blask spłynął po ulicach miasta, Led zyskał kryształowy wygląd. Jego kolory się nie zmieniły, natomiast zyskały kryształowy połysk. Jego grzywa się wydłużyła. Ogon i grzywa się pofalowały. W ogon Led'a wplątała się czarna wstążka, na powiekach pojawił się czarny cień do powiek, a w uszach pojawiło się kilka kolczyków. Wyglądy wcieleń: : Nightfall: '''Żeńska wersja Led'a wygląda zupełnie jak on. Jedyną różnicą jest płeć. Nightfall tylko odrobinę dłuższe włosy od swojego pierwowzoru i posiada identyczny design oczu co Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. : '''Mayhem: '''Alter-ego Blackdown'a to wysoki czarny ogier który wzrostem dorównuje Księżniczce Celestii. Ma całkowicie czarną sierść, fioletowe smocze oczy oraz siwo-szaro-fioletową grzywę i ogon. Powieki ma wymalowane niebieskim cieniem. Nosi też podobne skórzane akcesoria co Led. Jego CM jest bardzo podobny do tego, który ma Blackdown tylko ten jest trochę większy, tarcza ze skrzydłami jest na tle białej gwiazdy, a ta z kolei jest na niebieskim tle oraz w tarczę jest wpisany czerwony pentagram. Charakter: : '''Zamknięty w sobie: mimo iż wyglądem odstrasza większość kucyków jest bardzo wrażliwy. Często czyta dramaty i tragedie antyczne, by móc przez chwilę zrzucić ciężar, który spoczywa na jego duszy. : Lojalny: jest wierny swoim przyjaciołom i zawsze dotrzymuje danego im słowa. Nie cierpi zdrady i kiedy ktoś nie dotrzymuje składanej obietnicy. : Egocentryczny: najczęściej pragnie by wszyscy się od niego odczepili i dali mu święty spokój. Rzadko ma ochotę na jakiekolwiek rozmowy (chyba że chodzi o Lightning Angel). : Upierdliwy: jeżeli zauważy jakiś błąd od razu go wytyka. Wielką wagę przykłada do szczegółów w cudzych pracach, natomiast sam najpierw ogarnia całość, a potem patrzy na szczegóły. : Mściwy: '''niektóre urazy chowa na bardzo długo (niekiedy na zawsze). Zaręczył że jeżeli spotka taką osobę to z chęcią odegrałby się na niej. : '''Aspołeczny: jak sam to określa "nie lubi obłudy". Niektórzy myślą że alienuje się na siłę. : Leniwy: Najchętniej to by nic nie robił. Może pomoże do czasu do czasu, ale rzadko się to zdarza. : Pesymista: Z góry zakłada, że nic nie wychodzi tak jak należy i trzeba czekać tylko na najgorsze. : Gracz: Uwielbia grać (ale tylko w weekend'y). Kiedy siada przed komputerem to 50% czasu spędza grając. Najchętniej to by wlazł do jednej z gier. : Szczery: Jest strasznie szczery. Nawet do bólu. Przez jego szczerość często tracił przyjaciół. Teraz bardziej się kontroluje kiedy coś mówi. : Szlachetny: Jest osobą, która w słusznej sprawie nie cofnie się przed niczym. Raz powiedział, że gdyby trzeba było, poświęciłby własne życie by kogoś uratować. : Poważny: Od kiedy kontroluje swoje emocje, trudno mu okazywać jakiekolwiek uczucia. Nie potrafi się nawet śmiać. Tą cechą jest podobny do Maud Pie. : Cierpliwy: '''Kiedy nic go nie rozprasza potrafi czekać (stercząc w miejscu) nawet przez pół dnia. : '''Romantyk: Lubi powieści, dramaty, tragedie oraz fantasy. Jest wielkim fanem "Władcy Pierścieni". Relacje: Rodzina: *'Matka:' Shining Streak jest matką Led'a. Jest Pegazicą o jasno-niebieskiej sierści i biało-błękitnej grzywie. Jest dobra i opiekuńcza. Troszczy się o swoje dzieci jak mało kto. Led jest jej wdzięczny za to, że wychowała go na silnego ogiera. *'Ojciec:' Good Work to ojciec Led'a. Jest pegazem o szarej sierści i granatowej grzywie (to po nim Led odziedziczył "skarpetki"). Jest jednym z najlepszych gwardzistów w królewskiej armii. Ciągle próbujethumb|Rodzinna fotografia znaleźć czas na to by móc być z rodziną ponieważ całe dnie spędza na zamku z Canterlocie. Jest troskliwym i kochającym ojcem. *'Brat:' Dimond Verve jest młodszym bratem Blackdown'a. Są plusy i minusy w rodzinie. On jest wielkim minusem. Nie jest grzeczny w stosunku do starszego brata. Led nie znosi jego, a on jego. Zupełnie jak Kain i Abel. Złośliwie nazywany przez starszego brata "sroką". Cloudsdale: : Nie lubił tamtego miasta ze względu na to jak był tam traktowany. Jedynym przyjacielem, a raczej przyjaciółką była Lightning Angel. Canterlott: *'Psycho Swirl:' Jest kumplem Blackdowna odkąd zaczęli uczęszczać do Szkoły Dla Uzdolnionych Jednorożców. Tak się zaprzyjaźnili, że stli się dobrymi kumplami na dobre i złe. To dzięki Psycho Led zaczął interesować się metalem (mimo iż Swirl to Punk). Ponyville: *'Sheida:' Basistka zespołu Anxiety. Led i ona poznali się kiedy Sheida przyszła na przesłuchanie do zespołu. Została przyjęta i spisuje się od tamtej pory znakomicie w roli basistki i koleżanki. *'Whiplash:' Perkusista. Jest abo niemy albo nie lubi się odzywać. Led nigdy nie słyszał jak Whiplash się odzywa. Jednak nie przeszkadza to w "dogadaniu" się między ogierami. *'Lightning Angel:' Można nazwać ją i Led'a parą. Nie ma miejsca gdzie nie zobaczyłoby się ich rozmawiających razem. Są szaleńczo w sobie zakochani (cóż przynajmniej Lightning bo u Led'a nie da się tego zauważyć). Cutie Mark: thumb|150px|CM Led'aSłodki Znaczek Led otrzymał kiedy wyjeżdżał z Cloudsdale. Był tak załamany z powodu wyjazdu, że rozdarło go wewnętrznie. Żeby Blackdown nie odczuwał takich wielkich i złych emocji poprzysiągł, że nigdy już do nikogo i niczego się nie przywiąże. Wtedy też zaczął oduczać się emocji. Piosenki: Freedom and Blood: jest to piosenka napisana przez Led'a kiedy rozmyślał po obejżanym spektaklu na Wigilię Serdeczności. Wtedy też przypomniał sobie o swoich bliskich krewnych mieszkających w Trottingam, mieście leżącym poza Equestrią. Przypomniał sobie jak jego mama opowiadała mu o historii tej krainy. Postanowił napisać o tym piosenkę. Długo myślał nad tekstem piosenki więc postanowił napisać go w języku międzynarodowym czyli Equestriańskim. Potem skomponował ciekawą melodię przez co brzmiała jak średniowieczna ballada. Piosenkę tą śpiewa często na konkursach i na koncertach więc jest jedną z bardziej znanych piosenek jego zespołu. Umiejętności: Magia: '''Dzięki temu, że testował dużo zaklęć i czytał dużo magicznych ksiąg, stał się jednym z lepszych czarodziejów w Canterlotcie. Jednak nie jest tak bardzo utalentowany jak Twilight, kiedy była jeszcze studentką. '''Gra na Gitarze: Jest gitarzystą amatorem, ale po jego umiejętności gry na tym instrumencie można stwierdzić, że uczył się na niej grać bardzo długo. Wyrobił sobie nawet własne unikatowe brzmienie dla swojej gitary - Gibson Stratocaster 25. '''Śpiew: '''Kiedy inni z nim rozmawiają twierdzą, że ma bardzo charakterystyczną dla (jego samego) barwę głosu. Kiedy śpiewa głosem przypomina on Tom'a Araya z zespołu Slayer. '''Chodzenie po chmurach: '''Dzięki temu, że jego rodzice są pegazami odziedziczył ten swoisty rodzaj magii po nich. Dzięki temu mógł spokojnie chodzić po Cloudsdale kiedy był mały. Przezwiska: Kiedy przeprowadził się do Canterlott i zaczął uczęszczać do szkoły dostał od rówieśników kilka przezwisk i ksywek: #Diabeł #Szatan #Czarny #Obiekt #Gotowaty #Gotek #Mroczny Ciekawostki: *Nie lubi kiedy myli się go z emo *Potępia Rap i Pop *Jest bardziej Gotem niż Metalem, przez to iż jest bardzo wrażliwy *Kiedy coś mówi to zwykle mówi bez emocji w głosie *Niektórzy nazywają go nolife'm przez to, że wygląda jakby stracił dawno chęć życia *Kiedy spotkał po raz pierwszy Lightning Angel myślał, że jest ona aniołem *Jest po uszy zakochany w Lightning, chociaż swoim zachowaniem w ogóle tego nie pokazuje *Lubi zwierzęta domowe, ale głównie koty *Ma bardzo bliskich krewnych mieszkających w Trottingam Tutaj wstaw niesformatowany tekst Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Dorosłe ogiery